(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for displaying a workflow.
(2) Description of the Related Art
MFPs (Multi-Function Peripherals) are document processors that include, for example, printer, FAX, and copier capabilities. Some of such conventional document processors are known to have a Box function which is associated in advance with a process to be executed on a document saved by the respective document processor.
For example, JP patent application publication No. 2004-227476 discloses a document processor having Box functions associated with document processing, such as modification and printing of a document. With a document processor having a Box function, users are allowed to process a document on the document processor, saving a trouble of transferring the document to a PC (personal computer).
Users of such a document processor desire to automate routine tasks carried out on a daily basis using the document processor.
There are various patterns of routine tasks, depending on who and which department uses the document processor. In addition, since each routine task is a combination of individual processes, the number of task patterns further increases with increase in the number of processes that the document processor is capable of.
With this being the situation, when Boxes are provided for all the routine task patterns expected to take place, many resources (both hardware and software resources) are required, which is undesirable.